


Темная сестра

by DaenaRu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rhaelle Targaryen is alive, She is bitter af
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaRu/pseuds/DaenaRu
Summary: Восстание Роберта завершилось победой, и бабушка победителя едет в Королевскую Гавань
Kudos: 10





	Темная сестра

Дорога между Королевской Гаванью и Штормовым Пределом еще никогда не была такой тяжелой. Рейль хотелось думать, что дело было только в едва закончившейся войне, разорившей что Штормовые Земли, что Королевские, но ей следовало признаться себе, что годы ее уже были не те.  
Сорок три года назад она ехала этой же дорогой, но в другую сторону. Она выглядывала в окно, пытаясь понять, узнает ли дома и деревья, которые тогда так отчаянно пыталась запомнить, но... Глаза ее тоже были уже не те.  
Рейль глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла занавесь. Она посмотрела на младшего внука, спящего на кровати против нее. В его руках была зажата конфета. Все дни после снятия осады Ренли ел, не переставая, каждую минуту, и даже во сне не отрывался от еды.  
Рейль помнила ужас в глазах Станниса, как улыбка на лице ее обычно мрачного внука быстро сменилась на жгучую ярость. Рейль знала, что в тот день Станнис отправил Роберту ворона, требуя крови Тирелла и Редвина, но Рейль отправила вдогонку своего.  
«Лорды Тирелл и Редвин исполняли свой долг», – сердито прикрикнула она на Станниса на следующий день. «Как ты исполнял свой, а я – свой».  
«Я всегда исполняла свой долг» – подумала она. «Единственная из Таргариенов, только я всегда исполняла свой долг, безусловно и до самого конца».  
«Вы знаете, что я права» – сказала она призракам отца и матери, что уже давно поселились в ее голове. С самого начала восстания Роберта они приходили к ней в часы сна и бодрствования, чтобы смотреть на нее с обвинением и укоризной, но она всегда отвечала им одно и то же. «Вы знаете, что я права». Эйрис никогда не должен был стать королем. Отец должен был отправить Шейру в Старомест, а Джейхейриса на Стену, за их вероломство, за их предательство. От их порочного союза, от их греховной связи и не могло родиться ничто иное, кроме Эйриса и его преступного сына.  
«Предательское семя». Где-то в глубине души пожилой женщины все еще бушевала и била посуду десятилетняя девочка, обиженная на отца, обиженная на мать, обиженная на братьев и сестру.  
«Я права, отец. Сорок лет» – подумала она. «Сорок лет я отдавала, отдавала и отдавала, ничего не получая взамен». Из-за Дункана она потеряла свой дом. Из-за Джейхейриса она потеряла Ормунда. Эйрис отобрал у нее Стеффона и его жену, и едва не отобрал ее внуков.  
«Дети» – тихо, почти шепотом сказал кто-то где-то на самом дне ее разума, может быть это был ее отец, может Шейра, а может это была Элия Мартелл.  
Но Рейль посмотрела на внука перед ней и сжала челюсти. Ее маленький Ренли ел крысиные хвосты и отваренные сапоги, где тогда были ее отец, Шейра или Элия Мартелл?  
Она снова глубоко вздохнула и попыталась собраться с мыслями. Убийц детей и Элии будет нужно наказать. Ланнистеры попытались пустить слухи, что принцесса Элия сама убила своих детей, но это было смехотворно. Тайвину придется сдать своих людей. Он скажет, что они нарушили его приказы, ему придется это сказать, и судьям придется в это поверить.  
Даже если Лианна Старк жива, Роберт не сможет на ней жениться, и не женится. Ее внук не будет подбирать огрызки Рейгара. «Если бы только он послушал меня» - в который раз горько подумала она. Рейль молила его, молила не жениться на дочери Рикарда Старка. Этот брак не принес бы никакой пользы, а лишь неодобрение штормовых лордов, чьи жены и дочери должны были кланяться полудикой старобожнице. Лучше было бы Роберту жениться на одной из девиц Штормовых Земель, лучше было бы Роберту никогда не встречать Неда Старка, лучше было бы Стеффону никогда не отправлять Роберта к Джону Аррену...  
Да что же теперь жалеть об этом, отчитала себя Рейль, отгоняя от себя призраков то ли отца, то ли Шейры, то ли Элии Мартелл. Роберт предполагает занять трон, сказал ей Станнис, еще перед Трезубцем он сказал, что не станет преклонять колени ни перед Эйрисом, ни перед его сыновьями, ни перед его внуками. «Мы хотели короновать тебя, бабушка» – сказал ей Станнис. «Эйрис и все его дети безумны, и неспособны править, Железный трон по праву твой» - и на секунду Рейль представила себе, как восходит на это чудовищное сиденье, с короной на голове, как склоняются перед ней лорды. Сидя на этом троне отец сообщил ей, что она отправляется в Штормовой Предел, сидя на этом троне Джейхейрис рассказывал ей, как верно служил ему Ормунд, на этом троне сидел Эйрис, визжа на Стеффона и требуя, чтобы тот привез его сыну невесту от крови Валирии. Этот трон столько отобрал у нее, и будет справедливо, что он достанется ей.  
Но это было невозможно, сказала себе Рейль. Может быть лет десять, двадцать назад... Но теперь она была стара и бессильна, не просто женщина, а старуха, неспособная удержать трон, добытый войной. Она уже знала, какой спектакль ей предстоит сыграть в Красном замке. Роберт встанет вперед ней на колено и произнесет: «Ваша милость, Рейль Таргариен. Красный замок ваш» – и поцелует ей руку. А она подымет внука на ноги, посмотрит в его милые синие глаза, расцелует в обе щеки и скажет: «Этот замок ты взял силой своего молота, сокрушив беззаконие и произвол моего преступного племянника и его сына. Только ты достоин быть его королем».  
Рейль улыбнулась, представив себе это, но улыбка тут же погасла. Рейла. Она опять забыла про несчастную Рейлу. Бедняжка. Она не заслужила свалившихся на нее бед. Еще одна жертва лицемерия Джейхейриса и Шейры. Говорили, что она короновала Визериса на Драконьем Камне, глупая девочка. Неужели она еще на что-то надеялась? «Надеялась, что ее сын будет жить» – прошептали ей на ухо то ли отец, то ли Шейра, то ли Элия Мартелл, но Рейль снова сделала вид, что не слышит. «Ланнистеры» – подумала она. «Королева Серсея Ланнистер». Как не претила ей мысль вознаграждать Тайвина за все, что он сделал, Тайвин был нужен Роберту. И дело было не только в золоте Утеса Кастерли и войсках Запада – сам Тайвин был нужен им. Получив наконец то, о чем он столько мечтал, Лев Запада будет охранять корону Роберта словно сторожевой пес, и ни Рейла, ни Дорн, ни последние прихвостни Эйриса не смогут грозить им. Мальчишку-Ланнистера, конечно, придется изгнать. Лучше всего, конечно, было бы казнить его или отправить на Стену, но – не стоило давать Тайвину причин затаивать злобу. Он уже доказал, что за обиду платит сторицей. Но и чрезмерно награждать его не стоило. Оставить мальчишку в Королевской Гвардии было неприемлемо – преступивший клятву однажды преступит ее снова, Роберту не нужны такие защитники. Возвращать его в Утес Кастерли? Нет, ни за что. Эссос, решила она. Или же пусть примет обеты Веры. Черное, Семеро или Эссос. Да, это будет правильно. Может быть стоило то же предложить Рейле. Отречься от трона, за себя, своего сына и их потомков, и отправляться в Эссос, в Веру, на Стену, как пожелают...  
Она откинулась на спинку кресла и закрыла глаза. Совсем недавно ей самой показалось бы чудом, если бы ее внукам позволили отправиться на Стену или в Эссос. Еще год назад она думала, что Роберт и Станнис погибнут в боях, а их с Ренли отдадут Тиреллу голыми и в цепях. Она вспомнила предательство сира Гавена и ярость, которая ее тогда охватила. Тогда она приказала было сжечь его и его трех помощников живьем, чтобы те на своей шкуре узнали, какую судьбу приготовил их лордам Эйрис, но мейстер Крессен убедил ее не делать этого. «Не стоит даром переводить хорошее мясо», сказал он тогда дрожащим голосом, и Рейль едва не ответила, что предпочитает мясо жареным. По счастью, она сумела достаточно взять себя в руки, чтобы напомнить себе, что должна быть милостивой, ради Роберта, Роберта, который пил и веселился с лордами Грандисоном, Феллом и Кафференом, шутил и смеялся, хотя в глазах его сияла злость, видимая только ей, его бабушке, той, кто первой взяла его на руки после рождения и заглянула в его синие глаза.  
Когда родился Стеффон, Рейль едва не умерла, а потому не могла взять сына на руки сразу. Она еще долго была на грани жизни и смерти, и после не смогла родить Ормунду еще одного ребенка, хотя боги видят, они пытались, пусть и не так мучительно, как несчастная Рейла.  
Она сама поедет на Драконий Камень, подумала Рейль. Они не посмеют не пустить Рейль Таргариен в ее родовой замок. Она поедет туда и убедит Рейлу сдаться. «Ты моя племянница», – скажет она ей. «И я хотела, чтобы ты была моей дочерью. Я молила твоих родителей выдать тебя за Стефона. Вы были бы счастливы вместе». Стеффон никогда не полюбил бы ее так, как свою милую Кассану, но в Штормовом Пределе Рейла была бы счастлива. Да, решила Рейль, именно так она и сделает. Она предложит Рейле и Визерису поселиться с ней в Штормовом Пределе. «Я обещаю, что позабочусь о вас, вы будете жить в довольстве и достатке, и ни в чем не будете нуждаться. Вот так я ей скажу».  
«И наверное, это случится в той же комнате, в которой Висения обещала то же самое Алиссе Веларион» - хмыкнул в ее голове голос то ли отца, то ли Шейры, то ли Элии Мартелл. «Она не согласится». «У нее не будет выбора» – ответила голосу Рейль. «Я не Висения, а Роберт – не Мейгор. Мы не узурпаторы. Джейхейрис никогда не должен был занимать трон. Отец должен был отправить его на Стену, а Шейру в Старомест. Мой сын Стеффон должен был стать королем после моего отца. Мы берем то, что наше по праву».  
Рейль медленно приподнялась и снова посмотрела в окно, в потемневшем стекле мелькнуло ее отражение, сверкнули фиолетовые глаза. Черные волосы стали совсем седыми, и теперь она выглядела истинной Таргариен. Она вспомнила, как также смотрела в свое отражение сорок лет назад, когда ехала в Штормовой Предел, и думала, что отец не стал бы отдавать ее Баратеонам, если бы у нее были серебряные волосы, как у Шейры. «Темная сестра» - так, смеясь, называл ее Дейрон. «Темная сестра», подумала она и снова закрыла глаза. Они снова были все перед ней, как в тот день, в день ее отъезда. Отец и мать со скорбными лицами. Дункан, витающий в облаках. Надувшийся Джейхейрис. Равнодушная Шейра. Заплаканный Дейрон. Она помнила, как стояла прямо перед ними, но словно отделенная от них каким-то прозрачным стеклом, словно уже не была их частью. Тогда, в порыве злости, она едва не бросила им в лицо, что уезжает от них им на беду – кажется, это однажды сказала одна из ее служанок, глупых невежественных крестьянских баб, что вечно что-то верещат о приметах и гаданиях.  
– Я уехала вам на беду, братец и сестрица, – пробормотала она себе под нос и услышала, как рядом завозилась сонная леди Селми, ее камеристка. – Миледи, – громче сказала она, – велите служанкам достать и приготовить красное платье к приезду в Королевскую Гавань.  
– Но... – начала леди Селми, не иначе как напомнить об особо приготовленном еще в Штормовом Пределе роскошном платье в цветах Баратеонов, как будто Рейль могла об этом забыть.  
– Красное, – твердо повторила Рейль. Рейль Таргариен вернется, чтобы забрать свое.


End file.
